Lebih dari Seorang Siscon
by revabhipraya
Summary: Bayang-bayang Mitsuki akhirnya dapat terlepas dari benak Hiroomi. / untuk #LoveInFantasy


**Disclaimer:**

Kyoukai no Kanata © Nagomu Torii

K-ON! © Kakifly

Lebih dari Seorang Siscon © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Bayang-bayang Mitsuki akhirnya dapat terlepas dari benak Hiroomi.

.

 **Warning:**

Modified-Canon, OOC, typo(s), dialog mendominasi.

.

 **Lebih dari Seorang Siscon**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Youmu yang ini terlalu kuat, Hiroomi tidak kuasa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyerang lagi. Pemuda itu terbaring di tanah sembari menahan rasa sakit dan takut, takut nyawanya akan diambil oleh makhluk menyeramkan berkaki lima itu.

 _Tamat sudah_ , batin pemuda itu putus asa. _Sampai jumpa dunia, sampai jumpa sekolah, sampai jumpa rumahku tercinta, sampai jumpa Kuriyama-san, sampai jumpa Akkey, sampai jumpa Nino-san, sampai jumpa Izumi-neesan..._

"Sampai jumpa, Mitsuki..."

 _SRAT!_

Hiroomi kembali membuka matanya saat kematian tidak jadi menjemput. Di hadapannya, sesosok gadis berambut panjang tengah berdiri sambil menebas tubuh youmu itu ganas. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Hiroomi dapat melihat 'mata' sang youmu menyembul keluar. Kesempatan emas yang tidak disia-siakan lagi oleh gadis itu; ia menusuk mata sang youmu tepat di tengah.

 _ZRAS!_

Darah keunguan youmu menyembur ke segala penjuru, mengenai gadis itu juga Hiroomi. Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari tubuh youmu yang telah mati itu, mengganti sosok youmu bertampang seram menjadi sebutir kristal youmu yang tidak enak dipandang.

Sigap, gadis misterius itu segera mengambil kristal tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja.

Hiroomi mengerjap bingung. "Apa-apaan itu?" gumamnya sambil berusaha bangkit. "Mitsuki?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya, kau pasti Mitsuki," ujar Hiroomi lagi. "Aku dapat mengenali rambut panjang hitammu dari manapun."

Sekali lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Hiroomi mengangkat bahu lalu mengembalikan syalnya ke leher. "Baiklah, mungkin kau malu mengakuinya kepada kakak tercintamu ini."

Maka Nase Hiroomi berjalan meninggalkan hutan yang sudah dirusak itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Hiroomi bersantai di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Akan tetapi, batinnya sibuk memikirkan gadis yang menyelamatkannya semalam. Dilihat dari manapun, Hiroomi dapat mengenali sosok Mitsuki dengan jelas. Ya, tidak mungkin ia salah mengenali adiknya sendiri.

"Mungkin harus kutanya." Hiroomi bangkit dari aksi tidur santainya dan buru-buru berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan terus hingga tiba di ujung koridor lantai tiga, tempat dimana ruang klub sastra berada. Koridor lantai itu sepi, tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang sebab para murid lebih suka berada di kantin ketimbang ruang klub pada jam istirahat.

"Mitsuki!" seru Hiroomi sambil membuka pintu ruang klub sastra. Sayangnya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ekspektasikan, di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat seorang manusia setengah youmu berambut pirang yang menyandang nama Kanbara Akihito. "Ah, mengecewakan sekali, Akkey."

Akkey alias Kanbara Akihito, salah satu dari dua anggota klub sastra mengerutkan dahinya. "Mitsuki sedang ada rapat bersama Ketua OSIS."

"Aku sudah selesai," sahut sebuah suara di belakang Hiroomi. "Dan apa yang orang mesum ini lakukan di ruang klub sastra?"

"Mitsuki, sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan." Hiroomi memperbaiki letak syalnya lalu berkata sambil memejamkan mata, "Semalam kau tidak menuruti perkataan Izumi-neesan, ya?"

Gadis itu, Nase Mitsuki, menaikkan alisnya. "Hah?"

"Semalam itu kau seharusnya mendekam di kamar bersama Yakiimo, dan kau diizinkan keluar saat matahari terbit." Hiroomi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tetapi kau melanggar perintah itu, 'kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Mitsuki dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Setelah Izumi-neesan melarangku keluar malam itu, aku terus berada di kamar hingga bersiap pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi."

Hiroomi mengangkat alisnya.

Mitsuki menghela napas. "Aniki, aku tidak keluar dari kamar semalam."

"Tidak, aku yakin kau keluar dari kamarmu," sanggah Hiroomi masih tidak mau kalah. "Semalam, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menolongku menghabisi para youmu yang sudah seperti singa kelaparan. Gadis itu, ah, adikku itu menghabisi youmu terakhir yang paling kuat, mengambil kristalnya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapa sang kakak." Hiroomi menundukkan kepalanya. "Adikku terlihat sangat cantik dan gagah saat itu, dengan rambut panjangnya yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, pedang perak tertimpa cahaya bulan yang—"

"Hiroomi, Mitsuki tidak menggunakan pedang," potong Akihito sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Dia melawan youmu menggunakan Yakiimo."

"Bisa saja dia diam-diam memiliki pedang tanpa memberi tahu kakaknya tercinta ini." Kembali Hiroomi mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

Mitsuki menghembuskan napas panjang. Sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada—entah mengapa kakak-adik ini memiliki selera gaya yang sama—Mitsuki berjalan dan duduk di satu kursi. "Sama sekali salah."

Hiroomi menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut yang berlebihan. "Apa?!"

"Ah ya, kemarin kabarnya youmu mengganas." Akihito menimbrung pembicaraan yang sejak tadi tidak melibatkan dirinya. "Tadi pagi Ai-chan bilang padaku."

"Akkey, untuk apa aku menjaga kota tadi malam kalau youmu tidak mengganas?" tanya Hiroomi sambil menghela napas. "Tetapi aku masih heran mengapa adikku yang menggemaskan ada di sana, melindungiku dari serangan youmu menggunakan pedangnya yang berkilauan."

"Sudah kubilang itu salah," tegas Mitsuki kesal. "Aku tidak keluar kamar sama sekali semalam."

"Mitsuki, jangan berbohong pada kakakmu."

Mitsuki menggembungkan pipi kanannya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong, khususnya, padamu?"

"A-ah, sudah, sudah." Akihito menengahi perdebatan tidak jelas antar kakak-beradik Nase itu sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Berdebat seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Benar." Mitsuki menyalakan laptop-nya lalu mulai mengetik tanpa memedulikan dua manusia di hadapannya. "Aniki, sebaiknya kau mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan daripada hanya duduk diam sambil mengagumi foto-foto mesum hasil jepretanmu."

Akihito terkekeh melihat Hiroomi yang tertangkap basah melakukan aksi mesum favoritnya.

"Akihito, kata-kata ini juga berlaku untukmu."

Akihito mendengus mendengar perkataan Mitsuki. Memangnya, apa yang mesum dari menyukai gadis dengan kacamata? Tidak ada, bukan?

"Tapi Mitsuki, semalam kau benar-benar—"

"Tidak mau dengar." Mitsuki menarik headphone, memasangnya, lalu mengabaikan dunia di sekitarnya.

Hiroomi mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Aku akan pergi ke sana sekali lagi dan membuktikan bahwa gadis misterius itu adalah adikku!" Ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub. "Lihat saja nanti!"

Hiroomi kemudian meninggalkan ruang klub sastra.

Akihito menatap gadis bermata merah di hadapannya heran. "Dia benar-benar pergi, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki menghela napas. "Apa sih, yang dia bicarakan?"

.

.

.

Hiroomi tidak menyerah begitu saja, tentu. Seorang Nase bukanlah Nase apabila tidak bisa mengetahui identitas seorang pemburu youmu, yang tentu saja salah satunya adalah gadis kemarin.

Maka malam itu, ia mendatangi tempat yang sama dengan kemarin, tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis misterius—adiknya—itu. Tebing yang itu, hutan yang itu, tanah yang separuh hancur, dan rerumputan yang terpotong dimana-mana.

Ya, ini tempatnya bertemu dengan gadis itu kemarin.

"AAAAK!"

Hiroomi membalikkan badan. _Sialan! Youmu!_

Seekor makhluk besar berbulu muncul di hadapan Hiroomi sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi kekuningan yang seluruhnya terdiri dari gigi taring. Youmu berwarna coklat itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Hiroomi sambil perlahan mengeluarkan kuku-kuku tajam yang tampaknya selalu diasah dengan merusak tubuh manusia.

Hiroomi menarik syal yang selalu setia bertengger di lehernya, menyiapkan senjata untuk melawan youmu. Tepat saat youmu itu menerjang, Hiroomi menebaskan perut sang youmu dengan syal, membuat youmu itu seketika berubah menjadi kristal.

Sayangnya, youmu yang datang tidak hanya satu.

"Sial," dengus Hiroomi sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Masalahnya, luka yang diderita pemuda ini tempo hari belum sembuh benar. Ia tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan semua youmu itu dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

 _SRANG! SRANG! SRANG!_

Belum sempat Hiroomi menyerang, gadis yang kemarin—ah, adiknya—sudah menghabisi lima youmu di hadapannya dengan tiga kali tebasan pedang. Kelima youmu berukuran raksasa itu kemudian berubah menjadi kristal yang segera dipungut oleh sang gadis.

Hiroomi mendecak takjub. Tidak ia sangka seorang gadis misterius nan manis seperti gadis itu dapat membunuh youmu jauh lebih cepat darinya. Yah, Nase Izumi, kakaknya, memang jauh lebih ganas daripada gadis itu, tetapi Hiroomi jauh lebih terpesona melihat kekuatan gadis itu dibandingkan dengan kakaknya saat wanita muda itu masih menjadi seorang siswi SMA.

 _Izumi-neesan memang kuat_ , batinnya yakin. _Tetapi memang itulah seorang kakak, tidak akan dianggap kakak apabila ia jauh lebih lemah daripada adiknya._

Hiroomi yakin begitu, itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada performa gadis misterius itu di hadapannya.

"Hei," panggil Hiroomi sambil memungut satu kristal youmu yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Dengan tindakan kecil ini, ia berharap gadis itu akan menghampirinya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang Hiroomi bayangkan sebagai wajah Mitsuki. "Ada satu lagi di sini."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, pun menghadapkan badannya kepada Hiroomi. Ia justru mengulurkan tangannya yang lumayan panjang ke arah Hiroomi lalu berkata pelan, "Lemparkan padaku."

Mana mungkin Hiroomi menurut?

"Kurasa karena kau yang membutuhkannya..." Hiroomi menggenggam kristal itu erat-erat. "Kau yang harus menghampiriku ke sini, Mitsuki."

Hening sejenak hingga hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi terdengar di jelas lewat di telinga kedua insan itu. "Maaf, aku bukan Mitsuki."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu," senyum Hiroomi, merasa maklum dengan sikap adiknya yang entah dengan alasan apa selalu berusaha menjauhinya. "Saat aku menanyakan soal ini padamu pun kau masih tidak mau mengaku. Ayolah, apa sulitnya mengaku bahwa kau juga menyayangiku layaknya aku menyayangimu?"

Decakan pelan terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. "Berikan saja kristalnya."

"Panggil aku Oniichan."

"Kau bahkan bukan kakakku, mengapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?"

"Mitsuki, tidak baik menyanggah hubungan darah yang telah terkoneksi sejak kau lahir."

"Karena itulah aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Mitsuki, jangan bercanda."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Mitsuki, Tuan Nase."

Hiroomi mendengus bangga. "Kau tidak akan tahu aku bagian dari keluarga Nase kalau kau bukan merupakan bagian darinya pula."

Hiroomi mendengar desahan putus asa gadis itu. "Terserah kau saja," putus gadis itu, mungkin malas berdebat lebih panjang. "Aku tidak akan mengambil kristal yang ada di tanganmu itu. Silakan kau ambil dan tukarkan. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"O-oi!" Hiroomi berseru hendak menyerukan nama Mitsuki, tetapi khawatir gadis itu makin marah. Hendak menyebutkan nama gadis itu, ia bahkan tidak tahun—kalaupun itu Mitsuki, dia tidak akan menoleh. Ingin meneriakkan "berhenti", tetapi gadis itu tidak akan menggubrisnya.

Dilema seorang lelaki muda yang bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah dilandanya.

.

.

.

Masih, Hiroomi menolak untuk menyerah. Pemuda itu masih dilanda penasaran yang amat sangat terhadap sosok gadis cantik—dari postur tubuh dan rambutnya sih, Hiroomi menganggapnya cantik—yang selalu menolongnya menghabisi para youmu. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menganggap gadis itu sebagai angin lalu sampai ia tahu nama lengkap gadis itu.

Ya, minimal itu.

Nama Nase Mitsuki memang sudah ada di daftar teratas "nama asli gadis pemburu youmu" milik Hiroomi, hanya saja ia sendiri tidak seratus persen yakin dengan dugaannya.

Pasalnya, Mitsuki benar-benar tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya yang satu ini. Dan Hiroomi tahu benar kapan adiknya berkata jujur, juga bohong.

 _Tetapi untuk apa seseorang menyelamatkanku jika ia tidak mengenalku secara pribadi?_ batin Hiroomi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Mitsuki walau selalu bersikap tidak peduli, ia sebenarnya amat sangat menyayangiku, 'kan?_

Mari lupakan sejenak sifat Hiroomi yang kelewat narsis ini.

Lahir sebagai anggota keluarga Nase memang sesuatu yang luar biasa. Selain menjadi bagian dari Prajurit Dunia Ruh, Hiroomi juga berkesempatan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Rasa penasarannya itu mendorong kecerdasannya untuk mengabadikan momen saat gadis misterius yang diam-diam ia kagumi mengalahkan para youmu.

Malam ini, Hiroomi bersiap dengan mode rekam pada ponselnya.

Ya, pemuda itu sudah mengeluarkan ponsel itu sejak tadi sambil "mengundang" para youmu untuk datang dengan memainkan musik yang berdasarkan penelitian, disukai oleh para youmu.

Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Shindou Ayaka dan Shindou Ai yang juga youmu tidak ikut tertarik dengan alunan musik klasik ini. Bisa gawat masalahnya kalau gadis misterius itu sampai membunuh Ayaka dan Ai yang jelas-jelas pro dengan manusia.

"GRAWR!"

"AAAKK!"

"WHOMMM!"

Para youmu dengan berbagai jenis warna, bentuk, dan suara mulai datang menghampiri Hiroomi. Dengan santai, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mematikan musik yang ia tadi ia nyalakan lalu menarik syalnya agar terlepas dari leher.

"Bersiaplah kalian," desisnya sambil menatap para youmu yang mulai mengamuk dengan sinis.

 _SRANG!_

"Ah, sial!" caci Hiroomi saat ia melihat siapa yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah pedang. "Kenapa kau selalu datang saat aku bahkan belum memulai serangan?"

"Berisik!" balas gadis itu, lagi. "Tidak usah banyak bicara! Bantu aku mengalahkan mereka!"

Hiroomi mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku akan."

 _ZRAT!_

Tidak mau kalah, Hiroomi ikut menyabet beberapa youmu di sekitarnya dengan syal yang ia miliki. Setelah ia yakin dirinya berada dalam jangkauan "aman", ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai...

Merekam.

Senyum tipis terukir pada bibir Hiroomi. _Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, Mitsuki._

.

.

.

Sore keesokan harinya, Mitsuki lagi-lagi harus menghadiri rapat ketua klub dengan Ketua OSIS yang sedang rajin diadakan akibat semakin dekatnya hari festival sekolah. Ketidakhadiran Mitsuki di ruang klub sastra menyebabkan dua pemuda yang ada di sana, Hiroomi dan Akihito, hanya duduk-duduk sambil membaca tanpa juntrungan. Rupanya selama ini Mitsuki lah 'cahaya' klub mereka. Tanpa gadis itu, kedua pemuda ini mungkin akan jadi pengangguran selamanya.

Walau sebenarnya Mitsuki tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

"Oi, Akkey," panggil Hiroomi pada Akihito yang sejak tadi hanya asyik menekuni katalog kacamata—atau gadis berkacamata? "Aku berhasil merekam video saat adik kecilku yang cantik, keren, dan menggemaskan itu menewaskan para youmu yang hendak menyerangku."

Akihito mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kata-kata Hiroomi yang terasa janggal. "Jangan bilang... kau merekamnya diam-diam saat dia sedang beraksi?"

"A-ha-ha-ha... memang begitu."

"Hiroomi, Mitsuki bisa marah besar."

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tawar Hiroomi sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Akihito. Yang disodori ponsel mendadak mengalami dilema; menonton atau menjaga perasaan Mitsuki. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, semalam ia memakai kacamata."

Sontak Akihito merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Hiroomi. Ia mulai menonton video yang dimaksud Hiroomi sementara si pemilik ponsel justru menyibukkan diri dengan mengintip isi katalog yang tadi dibaca Akihito.

"Hmm... Hiroomi."

"Apa? Dia tidak memakai kacamata?"

"Memang benar, tetapi bukan itu yang tadi akan kukatakan."

Hiroomi menolehkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa?"

Akihito mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel ke Hiroomi. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kemiripan antara sosok gadis misterius ini dengan Mitsuki, sungguh."

Dahi Hiroomi mengerut. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak dapat mengenali adikku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bukan." Akihito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini berarti Mitsuki selama ini berkata jujur, Hiroomi, dia memang tidak membantumu mengalahkan para youmu. Aku yakin kau juga tahu bahwa senjata andalan Mitsuki adalah Yakiimo, bukan sebuah pedang perak."

"Lagi-lagi kau bilang begitu," desah Hiroomi kecewa. "Apa kau tidak merasakan kemiripan Mitsuki dengan gadis ini sama sekali? Di luar senjata tentu saja, karena senjata bisa diganti."

Lagi, Akihito menyaksikan video itu. "Tidak sama sekali, kecuali rambut hitamnya yang panjang."

Hiroomi menggelengkan kepala sembari mendecak. "Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Akkey. Aku tidak heran kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan pacar satupun."

"Memangnya kau punya?"

"Jangan menyinggung pria yang sangat menyayangi adiknya soal pacar," balas Hiroomi sambil memperbaiki posisi syalnya yang agak miring. "Aku terlalu menyayangi adikku sampai tidak pernah berpikir untuk punya pacar."

Akihito mendengus. "Keindahan kacamata terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan demi seorang gadis yang belum tentu mengerti hal yang sama."

"Akkey, kau ini abadi. Apa kau berencana hidup sebagai _**jomblo**_ abadi juga?"

"Jangan konyol, Hiroomi."

"A-ha-ha-ha... aku tidak serius." Hiroomi bangkit dari duduknya. "Akkey, kurasa aku akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi malam ini. Aku benar-benar masih penasaran—hatiku ini berkata begitu."

Akihito tersenyum tipis sambil bertopang dagu. "Apa _sister complex_ -mu sudah sembuh?"

Dahi Hiroomi mengerut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, tidak." Jeda sejenak. "Rasanya, kau tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Mitsuki seperti dulu."

"Aku setuju!"

Hiroomi dan Akihito spontan menoleh ke arah pintu ruang klub sastra. "Kuriyama-san! Sejak kapan kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?!"

Kuriyama Mirai berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman manis seorang gadis berkacamata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah muda entah mengapa hari ini terlihat lebih berantakan lebih biasanya. Akan tetapi, pesonanya tidak pernah dapat membuat Akihito bosan—pesona Mirai sebagai gadis berkacamata, maksudnya.

"Sudah cukup lama, hehe." Mirai memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan, "Omong-omong, Hiroomi-senpai, aku mengenal seorang pemburu youmu yang baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa waktu lalu."

.

.

.

Hiroomi berlari menuju tempat langganannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ya, di dekat tebing dan hutan itu beberapa hari yang lalu dia berdiri untuk menciptakan pembatas demi menyelamatkan kota dan mengalahkan youmu-youmu ganas yang muncul. Sayangnya, youmu yang muncul terakhir menyerangnya saat ia sedang lengah dan kehabisan tenaga.

Untunglah gadis itu datang.

Ah, ralat. Untunglah adiknya, Nase Mitsuki, datang.

Setidaknya hingga saat ini ia masih _berharap_ sosok misterius itu adalah adiknya.

"Mitsuki!" seru Hiroomi menggebu-gebu. "Ayo! Tunjukkan dirimu padaku!"

Hening.

"Aku ini bodoh sekali, ya..." Putus asa, Hiroomi menghempaskan badannya ke rumput. Ia silangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, mengalihfungsikan kedua lengannya menjadi bantalan bagi kepala.

"Seseorang yang bodoh rasanya tidak mungkin dipilih menjadi Prajurit Dunia Ruh, Tuan Nase."

Hiroomi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Di depan matanya, sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang berjalan menghampirinya. Nah, gadis inilah yang Hiroomi maksud dengan adiknya itu.

Tetapi... sejak kapan suara Mitsuki jadi selembut itu?

Seingat Hiroomi, walau Mitsuki sudah melalui masa pubertasnya, suara gadis itu masih saja seperti anak baru masuk SD.

Dan bodohnya, mengapa Hiroomi baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah beberapa kali mengobrol panjang dengan suara lembut nan menenangkan ini?

"Aku tidak dipilih, asal kau tahu," balas Hiroomi sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan. "Aku terpilih karena darah keluarga Nase mengalir di dalam tubuhku."

"Baiklah, kuralat perkataanku tadi," balas sang gadis. "Keluarga Nase yang terhormat memang berbeda."

Hiroomi membuka mata dan mendapati gadis itu kini duduk di sampingnya sambil menatap pepohonan yang ada di sebelah kiri mereka. Hiroomi ikut merasakan kedamaian berupa hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, goyangan rumput yang menggelitik pipi Hiroomi, serta gemerisik daun yang saling beradu.

Hiroomi mengejamkan mata lagi. Aneh sekali, ia tidak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak.

 _Selain di samping Mitsuki._

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanya."

Mata Hiroomi yang tadi terpejam kemudian membuka kembali. "Apa?"

"Apa kau seorang siscon— _sister complex_?"

Hiroomi tertawa. "Aku merasa tersinggung mendengarnya."

"Yah, karena kau terus-terusan menganggapku sebagai adikmu jadi aku mengira—"

"Karena aku lebih dari seorang siscon, Nona. Aku ini seorang kakak yang terlalu mencintai adik kecilnya dan berharap adiknya bisa menjadi apapun yang ia harapkan."

Gadis itu mengerjap. "O-oh, rupanya begitu." Suatu keadaan yang sering terjadi kembali terjadi di antara kedua insan yang belum saling mengenal itu; hening. "Memangnya... berapa umur adikmu? Enam? Tujuh? Sepuluh?"

"Tidak ada yang benar."

"Lima?"

Hiroomi terkekeh. "Enam belas."

"T-tapi tadi kau bilang adik kecil...?"

"Berapapun umur adikku kini ataupun kelak, bagiku, ia tetap adik kecilku yang manis dan cantik."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Akiyama-san."

Hening.

Baik orang yang memanggil maupun yang dipanggil, keduanya tidak berkata sama sekali.

"Oi, aku berbicara padamu."

"K-kau... darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Hiroomi tersenyum tipis. Kandas sudah harapannya bahwa gadis misterius, cantik, anggun, nan manis ini adalah adik kecilnya. Walau begitu, timbul harapan baru di dalam hatinya—sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Akiyama Mio, seorang pemburu youmu dari SMA Sakuragaoka yang pindah ke kota ini beberapa hari lalu. Senjata yang ia gunakan adalah sebuah pedang perak yang merupakan jelmaan sehelai rambut hitam miliknya. Dengan menarik sedikit saja helai rambutnya, maka ia mendapatkan satu pedang perak utuh. Datang dari keluarga Akiyama, keluarga pemburu youmu yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan luka akibat dicakar, digigit, atau dihantam youmu," papar Hiroomi sambil memejamkan mata. "Ya, 'kan?"

"Yah, tidak ada lagi yang dapat kusembunyikan darimu."

Hiroomi tersenyum tipis. "Salam kenal."

Mio tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu namamu, hanya tahu margamu."

"Nase Hiroomi, kau diizinkan memanggilku Hiroomi seperti yang lainnya."

"Hi-Hiroomi, ya..." Mio mengucapkannya dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Salam kenal..."

 _Imut sekali!_

"Kalau kau?" tanya Hiroomi.

"Ng?"

"Kau ingin dipanggil apa? Akiyama atau Mio?"

Mio tersenyum tipis. "Terserah saja."

"Baiklah, Akiyama-san." Hiroomi bangkit dari posisi telentangnya yang nyaman. Pemuda itu ikut duduk di samping Mio dengan kaki kiri diangkat dan kaki kanan dilipat. Diletakkannya pergelangan tangannya di atas lutut kiri, diikuti oleh dagunya yang lancip. "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat mengagumimu."

"T-terima kasih..."

"Kau sangat menakjubkan saat mengalahkan para youmu," lanjut Hiroomi sambil memeragakan gaya Mio saat menghabisi para youmu. "Tebas sini, SRAT! Tebas sana, SRAT! Kau bergerak lincah tanpa sedikitpun ragu dan takut hinggap. Saat-saat itu... yah, harus kuakui kau terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Mio terkekeh malu. "Y-yah..."

"Apa sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi adikku?"

Mata biru gelap Mio mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan topik mereka sebelum ini. Walau begitu, Mio memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Ya... rasanya sudah."

Hiroomi tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya selama ini berlebihan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu." Tanpa diminta oleh lawan bicaranya, Hiroomi memaparkan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. "Entahlah, mungkin sifat protektif berlebihan seorang kakak kepada adik perempuannya yang manis dan cantik. Yah, dengan adik seperti itu aku tidak akan sudi melihat laki-laki sembarangan memacarinya. Bahkan Akkey pun belum tentu aku terima."

 _Siapa Akkey?_ Dahi Mio mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hiroomi dengan nada datar itu. Walau penasaran, Mio yakin Hiroomi belum menyelesaikan obrolan edisi ungkapan perasaannya. Jadi, Mio menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk sesi bicaranya nanti—walau ia tidak yakin sesi bicaranya ada dan ia akan ingat dengan pertanyaannya ketika saat itu tiba.

"Kalaupun aku menganggap perasaanku pada Mitsuki adalah cinta, tentu saja cinta itu hanya sebatas cinta—kasih sayang, maksudku—seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tidak lebih. Kalaupun aku berharap lebih, Akiyama-san, aku juga tahu seorang kakak tetaplah seorang kakak bagi adiknya. Mitsuki tidak akan melihatku sebagai sosok pria yang ia idamkan untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis kepadanya."

Mio harus setuju dengan kata-kata Hiroomi.

"Lagipula, Mitsuki tampaknya tertarik pada Akkey." Rupanya, Hiroomi belum memutuskan untuk berhenti menyebut nama asing di telinga Mio itu. "Aku sering dengar mereka berbicara soal 'menyatakan perasaanmu padaku ketika kita lulus'."

Mio tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Hiroomi."

"Aku tidak cemburu, tentu saja. Aku ini kakaknya, bukan pacarnya," sanggah Hiroomi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Akkey—di balik kedok pecinta kacamatanya—ternyata menyukai adik kecilku yang manis dan cantik."

"Menurutku sih, tidak." Mio tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Pemuda ini, Akkey atau siapalah yang sejak tadi kau sebut, sepertinya tidak menyukai Mitsuki."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Akkey, Nona."

Mio mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau dia memang menyukai adikmu, seharusnya dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya sejak dulu. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat, bukan?"

Giliran Hiroomi yang harus menyetujui perkataan Mio.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Mitsuki tersenyum kecil kepada Hiroomi, sebuah senyum yang menenangkan. "Kurasa adikmu tidak akan memacari sembarang orang untuk saat ini, apalagi jika sikapnya padamu masih sama seperti biasa."

"Begitu?" Hiroomi menghela napas. "Baiklah, anggap saja dia memang tidak menyukai Akkey dan Akkey juga tidak menyukainya. Lalu menurutmu, apa aku punya kesempatan?"

Lagi-lagi Mio harus mengerjap heran mendengar perubahan topik mendadak yang jujur saja, tidak begitu ia pahami. "Kesempatan untuk apa?"

"Mencintai orang lain, selain adikku yang cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan."

 _Oh, itu?_ Mio tergelak pelan dalam hati, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan gelak tawa itu lewat mulut. Yah, ia tidak tahu seberapa sensitif hati seorang Nase Hiroomi, 'kan? "Tentu saja kau punya kesempatan itu, Na—Hiroomi. Manusia diberikan anugrah oleh Tuhan untuk saling mencintai dan dicintai. Karena kau manusia, berarti kau juga punya hak yang sama."

"Berarti..." Hiroomi menatap Mio langsung ke matanya, membuat yang ditatap wajahnya memerah total. "Apa aku boleh... jatuh cinta padamu?"

.

.

.

" _Akiyama Mio, seorang pemburu youmu sepertiku yang diberi kemampuan untuk menguasai rambutnya," jelas Mirai sambil memperlihatkan selembar foto seorang gadis mirip Mitsuki yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. "Mudahnya, dia menggunakan rambut sebagai senjata layaknya aku menggunakan darahku."_

" _Rambutnya memang persis sama dengan Mitsuki." Akihito menatap Hiroomi yang masih tertegun melihat foto gadis di hadapannya. "Mungkin gadis yang kau lihat memang dia."_

 _Hiroomi masih bungkam._

" _Sekilas dia memang kelihatan seperti Mitsuki-senpai, sih."_

" _Oke, oke." Hiroomi menghentikan aksi paksa-Hiroomi-mengaku-bahwa-gadis-itu-bukan-Mitsuki yang dilancarkan oleh duo penyelamat dunia ini. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti mengakuinya sebagai adikku yang cantik dan manis."_

 _Akihito dan Mirai membentuk senyum tipis di bibir mereka._

" _Tapi... adakah di antara kalian yang dapat menjelaskan perasaan selalu ingin melihatnya ini? Sebelumnya, aku hanya merasakan ini pada Mitsuki."_

 _Akihito dan Mirai bertatapan lebih dahulu sebelum Mirai memperbaiki letak kacamata merahnya lalu menjawab, "Senpai, kau hanya jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _Hiroomi tersentak lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. "C-cinta?!"_

" _Hiroomi, kurasa wajar seorang pemuda yang sudah lama men **jomblo** menyukai gadis yang mirip dengan gadis pujaannya selama ini."_

" _Akkey, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."_

" _Setidaknya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Kuriyama-san."_

 _Mirai menatap seniornya yang cinta mati terhadap gadis berkacamata dengan heran. "Senpai? Kapan kau—"_

 _Hiroomi tertawa dengan gayanya yang biasa. "Akkey, kau ternyata suka membohongi senior, ya."_

" _Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa kalah karena tidak kunjung menyadari perasaanmu," balas Akihito dengan wajah sok. "Bahwa kau menyukai gadis itu, maksudku."_

.

.

.

Mio tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan merangkap pernyataan Hiroomi. Gadis itu terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tidak berani menatap langsung mata sang pemuda. Hiroomi—yang masih menanti jawaban—hanya diam mematung seraya memaku pandangannya pada gadis bermarga Akiyama itu. Ya, kini Hiroomi yakin benar akan perasaannya. Sudah jelas dan sudah pasti, ia mencintai sosok pemburu youmu bernama Akiyama Mio itu. Sudah pasti.

"K-kalau boleh aku bertanya..." Mio akhirnya berhasil membuka suara, walau wajahnya masih sangat merah. "K-kenapa kau bisa m-m-mencintai...ku?"

"Entahlah, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus." Hiroomi mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan iris gelapnya bertemu pandang dengan langit yang tak berbatas. "Awalnya aku hanya mengagumimu, menganggapmu sebagai adik kecilku yang manis dan cantik. Perasaanku pada adikku selalu seperti itu—ingin selalu melihatnya, ingin bersamanya, aman dan nyaman, juga menyenangkan." Hiroomi menarik napas sejenak, membiarkan paru-parunya puas sebelum ia kembali bercuap-cuap. "Saat aku tahu bahwa sosok gadis itu bukan Nase Mitsuki, seketika aku sadar bahwa perasaan itu _tetap_ ada."

Mio menunduk masih dengan wajah merah. "Tapi... kita bahkan belum saling mengenal."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjabarkan seluruh fakta tentangmu tadi? Atau perlu kusebutkan lagi?"

"Eh... maksudku, aku yang belum mengenalmu dengan baik."

Hiroomi tersenyum tipis. "Nase Hiroomi, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Melawan youmu dengan syal yang selalu kupakai, sebab aku tidak tahan dingin dan kurasa itulah sisi lemah manusiaku yang diserang oleh kemampuan memburu youmu. Aku—"

"Bukan mengenalmu seperti itu, Hiroomi," potong Mio dengan nada lebih tegas. Rupanya rona merah yang sejak tadi menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu telah tiada. "Mengenalmu... secara pribadi, itu maksudku."

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Hiroomi tertawa pelan. "Aku ini tampan, penyayang, selalu santai, dan suka berkomentar." Hening sejenak saat Hiroomi kembali menatap mata Mio sambil melanjutkan, "Dan aku lebih dari seorang _sister complex_."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya orang-orang dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah tanpa harus kau sebutkan."

Hiroomi tertawa pelan. "Tampaknya kau sudah mengenalku luar dalam."

 _GRAWR!_

Spontan Hiroomi dan Mio menoleh ke balik punggung mereka saat mendengar bunyi menyeramkan yang mereka kenal baik itu.

"Youmu," bisik mereka bersamaan.

"Akiyama-san, kau boleh mulai duluan." Hiroomi mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud memberi Mio kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan lebih dulu.

Mio tersenyum sambil menarik sehelai rambutnya dan mengubahnya menjadi pedang. "Kau tidak bermaksud melihatku bertarung, 'kan?"

"Hmm... yah, kurasa aku juga menginginkan yang satu itu."

Mio mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Terserah," balasnya sambil cepat-cepat berdiri lalu menerjang tubuh berbulu youmu raksasa itu. Mio mendaratkan kaki pada bahu lebar makhluk itu, membuatnya memiliki akses untuk menyergap leher sang makhluk kapanpun makhluk itu bergerak. Saat gigi raksasa kekuningan milik sang youmu nyaris menggigit rambut panjang Mio, pada saat itulah Hiroomi menarik pinggang Mio sembari menebas wajah youmu itu dengan syalnya.

Youmu itu berubah menjadi kristal tepat saat Hiroomi dan Mio mendarat di atas tanah.

"L-l-lepas!" jerit Mio setengah panik sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Hiroomi dari badannya. Lagi, wajahnya memerah mendapati perlakuan tidak terduga dari pemuda yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya itu.

Hiroomi menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu membentuk senyum kecil pada bibirnya. "Ya, ya," balasnya sambil menjauhkan diri dari Mio. "Aku sudah menurut."

Mio menghembuskan napas panjang, merasa lega. "Terima kasih... sudah menolongku tadi."

"Bukan masalah." Hiroomi mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya. "Suatu kehormatan dapat menyelamatkan gadis yang kucintai."

Tubuh Mio seketika bergidik. "Entah mengapa aku takut mendengarnya."

"Aku serius, loh."

Mio tersenyum mendengar kalimat setengah bercanda setengah serius itu. "Aku tahu, Hiroomi. Aku tahu."

"Baiklah." Hiroomi menepuk tangannya, berusaha membersihkan debu yang menempel. "Karena tampaknya pembicaraan kita tadi terpotong oleh sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, aku akan mengucapkannya lagi."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Akiyama Mio."

Mio menghela napas, mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan gugup yang hadir di hatinya saat Hiroomi mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut soal hati. "Lalu?"

"Hm?"

"Setelah berkata begitu, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Hiroomi mengerutkan dahi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana."

Ujung bibir Mio terangkat sedikit. "Sudah kuduga."

Hiroomi mendengus pelan, tidak membalas perkataan Mio.

"Hiroomi."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana caramu mengetahui bahwa kau jatuh cinta... padaku?"

"Sederhana saja." Hiroomi melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Mio lalu membalikkan badan, menghadap langsung gadis berambut panjang itu. "Kau tahu kau jatuh cinta saat kau selalu ingin melihat orang ini, baik sehat maupun sakit."

Mio mengerjap. "Ingin... selalu?"

"Seperti aku yang ingin selalu melihatmu," sambung Hiroomi diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Mio tertawa kecil. "Mirip denganku juga... sepertinya."

Alis Hiroomi terangkat sedikit. "Oh, ya?"

Mio mengangguk. "Kau pikir mengapa aku terus datang ke tempat ini, Hiroomi? Ada rasa penasaran yang mendorongku untuk bertemu lagi dan lagi denganmu."

"Jadi... maksudmu—"

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Nase Hiroomi."

Hiroomi tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga."

"T-tolong, jangan ikuti perkataanku."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Hiroomi. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu sudah menyelipkan tangan kanannya...

Pada sela-sela jari tangan kiri Mio.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA :')

Entah kenapa fanfiksi ini adalah fanfiksi pertama Rey yang bikinnya penuh perjuangan, udah berasa perang kemerdekaan =_= sebenernya ini Rey bikin buat event #LoveInFantasy, cuma Rey gak tau itu event masih ada atau nggak. Seenggaknya, yah, Rey lanjutin aja naskah ini~ soalnya Rey entah kenapa ngeship mereka bangeudh :') /g

Btw, maafkan ini banyaaaak banget dialog -_-

Rey tunggu _review_ -nya!


End file.
